Abraham "Abe" Presley
Abraham Presley is a playable Hunter character in the game Evolve. While Maggie forces monsters to run, and Griff forces them to sneak, Abe forces them to do both. Biography The bounty hunter: Abe doesn’t have some exotic pet helping him track prey, and he isn't a grizzled vet that’s eager for his next big hunt; he’s simply tricky. Abe’s a former bounty hunter – a smuggler, a thief, and potentially the sneakiest Hunter of the bunch. Personality He is a very cynical man, as demonstrated in his short story, often suspecting others of having selfish motivations to their actions. He has a joking, flirtatious personality, with a tendency towards good-natured ribbing aimed at his fellow hunters, and he's expressed affection for both Caira and Val, though some of it may just be him joking around. He enjoys western movies (his favorite of which appears to be The Magnificent Seven), http://xboxclips.com/UltraLa5erStorm/f4d04163-b1b9-40c9-8db1-3b5fe7374fc1 which may go a long way towards explaining his fashion sense. Surprisingly, Abe is one of the most technologically knowledgeable Hunters, able to easily identify Ida Lennox's suit as similar to a Celestial Magma Diver, and modifying technology with his own personal touches whenever he gets bored. Weapons and Equipment 'Custom Shotgun' Abe’s buckshot-slinger, a Dragon Arms Custom Caber & Holloe J-22 Jasper, isn’t your conventional firearm. First, it holds more rounds and does more damage than standard issue. Second, thanks to Abe's modifications, the Custom Shotgun spread will change size and shape depending upon the speed at which he’s shooting. What does that mean, exactly? It means: squeeze that trigger as fast as you can and you’ll have close range pellets flying scattershot. But if you pull the trigger slowly and methodically, you'll get slightly more accuracy at a longer range. The shotgun holds six shots, so use them well. * 400 rounds per minute * 2.25 second reload * 11 9 damage per pellet * 8 pellets per shot * 6 shots per magazine 'Stasis Grenades' These nefarious grenades, created with blueprints bought through Abe's illegal radioactive substance trade, lock down a Monster by warping time around it and slowing it down for 15 seconds. Even a high-flying Kraken can be grounded by a well-timed grenade toss. By binding these electronic shackles, it makes the Monster's movement incredibly slow while it is in range. Chuck a Stasis Grenade and it arms immediately, meaning it will slow the monster down even as it travels through the air. Unlike Maggie’s Harpoon Mines or Griffin’s Harpoon gun, there’s no tether for the Monster to break; instead, the Monster is in a slow-motion lockdown for about 15 seconds, or until it gets itself out of the grenade’s area-of-effect. Hunters can toss three of these at a time. Stasis Grenades also damage the Monster slightly whilst active. * 200 rounds per minute * 15 13 second duration * Slows in a 17 meter radius * .15 second release delay * Slows most monsters by 60% * Slows Behemoth in traversal mode by 8%. Tracking Dart Pistol Abe is able to tag any corpse or wildlife he comes across with his Pangea Arms Celestial custom kit tracking dart, which he received through trade with a Celestial Survey team. If the monster eats any of the tagged wildlife an icon will appear on the hunters' HUD roughly indicating where the monster is at that moment. Another way to do this is to simply shoot the monster with the tracker. There is no limit to how many darts you can have in play. Fire at everything you see; you never know what the monster will eat. Whenever a monster is nearby, tag it, even in the Mobile Arena. Each dart lasts 45 38 seconds on the monster. * 35 38 second duration * 200 rounds per minute * 1.61 second reload * 6 shots per magazine Class Ability: Planet Scanner Will point in the general direction of the Monster on each Hunter's compass. The Trapper will see all wildlife outlined including the Monster. * Stats currently untested Downed: Custom Classic Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.7 second reload * 6 shots per magazine * 15 damage per shot Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * The first rule of playing Abe is to tag everything. There is no limit to how many tags you can have out; every creature and corpse is a target to be tagged. At best, you can have enough creatures tagged to outdo Griffin's array of sound spikes. Fire at will. * Once the monster is in the dome, tag it! That way, even if you go down, your team will know exactly where the Monster is for a length of time. * Sometimes it's better to support than to do damage, so prioritize Stasis Grenades over your shotgun. Slowing the monster down will help your team much more than peppering it with buckshot will, as it is comparatively weak in relation to the combined arms of the rest of the team. Keep the Monster pinned and you will make it a much easier target for the rest of your team to damage. * When shooting your shotgun, choose how quickly you fire. It has surprisingly good accuracy up to medium range if you pause between shots. However, if the monster is atop you, fire rapidly to unload all rounds into it quickly. * Abe also works well with Val; a Stasis grenade on a Tranqed monster can reduce its movement to almost nothing. * Torvald and Abe are a devastating tag team; a quick Shrapnel Grenade and their combined shotguns can easily wreak havoc on a Monster's health, especially if Lazarus is around to create weak points. * Avoid killing or injuring other wildlife whenever possible. As mentioned directly below this tip, Monster strategy states not to eat wildlife that it didn't harm. Therefore, the best counter is to make sure every bit of tagged wildlife is as appetizing as possible. Weaknesses * When playing against Abe, never eat any wildlife that you didn't kill; it's a safe bet that it has a tag in it. This also applies to injured wildlife. * If you know that Abe has been in the area, find somewhere else to hunt. This will deny him any usefulness to his team, as his entire playstyle depends on you being where he has been. * Abe's Stasis Grenades cannot slow your movement abilities down. Use them to get out of their area-of-effect and then jump, fly or teleport back into battle (or away from the hunters). * Keep a sharp ear out for the mechanical pings Abe's tracking darts make, and plan your actions accordingly (depending on how many of them he is deploying). * If Abe is on the enemy team, he should be dual-prioritized along with the medic, as his Stasis Grenades will make combat much, much harder. Use knockback-focused skills to separate him from his team and then finish him off before going for the medic. * Abe's tracking darts are both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. Unlike Daisy, he cannot follow you unless he knows where you are already, either through his tracking darts, your footprints, birds, etc. Because of this, hunters have become extremely susceptible to juking tactics if Abe is on their team - lay a false trail in one direction and then promptly sneak away to another part of the map to feed and stage up while the hunters comb through the area your footprints were leading towards. The Hunters may split up to try and find you faster, but as this is separating the pack and making them more vulnerable, it is a win/win for you. Relationships with Other Hunters * Slim: The other crew members seem to think that there's a problem between the two, with Abe seeing Slim as a potential bounty (as Slim's existence as a Basilisk Soldier is illegal). Likewise, it's assumed that Slim dislikes Abe for his desire to turn him in as a bounty. However, in spite of these presumably substantial rifts, Abe has no problem with Slim as long as he doesn't make fun of his favorite movie quote, "We deal in lead, friend." Abe also claims that the bounty on Basilisk Men is 10 million keys for shooting on sight, but that he violated it and that Hub is very picky about detailed instructions. Thus, he's abusing a loophole so as not to shoot the team medic. * Caira Diaz: Abe has a crush on Caira, but he doesn't want her to know about it. A recording of dubious canonicity, combined with Abe's suggestion not to tell her about said crush, suggests that for all of Abe's brash demeanor, he's actually rather shy about it. The two of them have a tendency to playfully needle each other, though Abe is irritated at her tendency to accidentally napalm him. He greatly respects her intelligence, though, and is willing to listen to her theories on the Monsters. He also displays a softer side towards her, advising her to get sleep and not overwork herself. * Val: He jokingly flirts with her, and in turn, upon Abe's death, Val can say that she was getting to like him. Val jokingly claims to have been in the wrong line of work when learning about the amounts of keys that Abe claims to have wasted with Parnell. * Ðorde “Lazarus” Živkovic: Abe is disturbed by him. Then again, most hunters are. * James Parnell: According to the short story, Abe represents a practical, cynical contrast to Parnell's idealism. In spite of this, the two of them are best friends, with Abe having served under him on the Sword and working with Sunny. The two of them like to sit back and enjoy comic books and movies together, with Abe preferring westerns over superhero comics. That said, Parnell is still irritated when Abe modifies his gear without him asking. * Aleksey Markov: Markov respects Abe's ability with weaponry, though he's somewhat uneasy about letting Abe touch his lightning gun, as Abe apparently wants to zap Caira Diaz and Henry “Hank” Allen for accidentally napalming him and hitting him with orbital barrages. He may have been joking. Hopefully. * Torvald Stavig: The two of them seem to get along rather well, with Torvald respecting Abe for his ability to understand other people, easily deducing the reason for Torvald's tattoos. * Henry “Hank” Allen: While the two of them get along well, Abe hates Hank's tendency to nearly kill him with orbital barrages. * Sunny: Abe is good friends with Sunny and trusts her immensely. At some point of time, he and Parnell both served with her on the Sword. As such, he was incredibly depressed when she disappeared after its wreckage. * Cabot: Abe respects Cabot, though a great deal of this seems to come from him having recruited Parnell early on. However, Cabot has an almost fatherly concern for Abe, wanting to help him reconcile with his actual father. Screenshots Parnell, Caira, Cabot, Abe.png Abe reveal.jpg 2K_Evolve_C_Abe_Shotgun_Burst.jpg 33Abe.png Videos Evolve_Expert_Tips_for_Success_with_Abe_the_Trapper Gameplay-0 Trivia * Abe's aesthetic appears to have been primarily influenced by a cowboy, evidenced by his nice hat, and his preference of a shotgun. Furthermore, both of his weapons seem to be revolvers. * Abe's shotgun is reminiscent of the various shotguns of Borderlands 1, essentially being an oversized top-break revolver. Coincidentally, Borderlands 1 was also published by 2K games. * One of Abe's most famous quotes is, "You f**ked with the wrong motherf**ker, motherf**ker!" * Abe also appears to be the tinkerer of the group, as he was stated to have "fucked around" with Parnell's malfunctioning Berserker suit, correcting the major flaw which caused it to kill the man wearing it (also resulting in a shutdown of the program by the Sol Guard). As well as this, Markov mentions in the tutorial that he appreciates Abe fixing him up with a jetpack capable of carrying his weight, as his old one was incapable of the same performance. * He possesses the blueprints for his grenades thanks to trading in illegal radioactive substances. * His shotgun, according to the Evolve megathread, is a "Dragon Arms Custom Caber & Holloe J-22 Jasper." Presumably, Abe is the one that modified it with the smart choke. * He's understandably disturbed by Lazarus, or at least by his Lazarus Device. * Abe indicates in his dialogue that he doesn't like being a bounty hunter. Instead, he says that, "It's a job you do when there is nothing else to do." This would imply that, like most of the Hunters (such as Parnell, Cabot, Hyde, and Markov), he enjoys the adrenaline rush of his job. * He wants a black hole gun like the protagonist of a sci-fi western comic Parnell gave him. Funnily enough, that would be a great asset for a Trapper. * His attire is reminiscent of Django's from Quentin Tarantino's film Django Unchained. The green shirt Abe wears is almost identical to one from the movie. * His voice actor, Matthew Mercer, provides the voice for Jesse McCree, also a cowboy bounty hunter wielding a revolver, from Blizzard Games' Overwatch. References Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Trapper Class